deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowlands (location)
the Shadowlands is the Shadow Lords domain and land, it is also thew birthplace of Ols and Grey Guards and many other nasty and fierce creatures and monster, which is mostly bred and created in the Factory. The Ak-Baba wasn't bred here, but was found by the Shadow Lord in the Barrier Mountains, which is the mountains that seperates the Shadowlands from Deltora in the north. The egg of the Ak-Baba was big, and was placed in a nest of stones, on the top of a maountain. It was cold and there was snow on the top. The sorcerer (The Shadow Lord) took the egg back to his den in the Barrier Mountains, and he also thought that it was a Dragon's Egg. But then he discovered that it was strange ugly big bird that came from the egg, he then filled with anger and prepared to crush the bird with his hand. But he then realized, cause of the size of it, that it could grow very large, and he also saw that it got teeth. So he used what he got. Also there is a garbage mount in the Shadowlands where expired guards, corpses and used Ols are placed. there are the remants of the Shadowlords creations. Also rotting dead guards can be found on the mound. the mound supposedly leads to the shadowlords very own palace. Shadowgate, which is also a village. When Lief was in the Shadowlands in the second book of the third series: Shadowgate, when guards found out about him, the message was sent to the Shadow Lord by the remants of the guards on the mound. they passed the message by echoing it one by one all till the end of the mound or until someone picks it up. most guards on the pile have missing limbs such as head's, hand's and others. The Shadowlands, is a deserted land, with mountains and hills in various and serveral shapes. It is a disgusting and sometimes smelling place. It also got many sorts of monsters and creatures, and creepy things on the ground, under the ground, or in waters. Locations in the Shadowlands *The Factory *The Garbage Mount *Shadowgate *The Shadow Lord's Palace *The Shadow Arena *Several Resistance Hideouts Appearances Deltora Quest *The Forests of Silence (only mentioned) *The Lake of Tears (only mentioned) *City of the Rats (only mentioned) *The Shifting Sands (only mentioned) *Dread Mountain (only mentioned) *The Maze of the Beast (only mentioned) *The Valley of the Lost (only mentioned) *Return to Del (only mentioned) Deltora Quest 2 *The Cavern of the Fear (only mentioned) *The Isle of Illusions (only mentioned) *The Shadowlands Deltora Quest 3 *Dragon's Nest *Shadowgate *Isle of the Dead *The Sister of the South Other Books *The Deltora Book of Monsters (might only been mentioned) *How to Draw Deltora Monsters (only mentioned) *How to Draw Deltora Dragons and Other Creatures (only mentioned) *Tales of Deltora *Secrets of Deltora *The Authorised Ultimate Deltora Quiz Book (only mentioned) Category:Locations Category:Lands Category:Countries Category:Factions